How Not To Forget
by Brandidy
Summary: Broken inside, Wendy is lost without Peter and is not willing to be married off, until she meets one nice guy who she can laugh with. But does this man connect with our boy who never ages? ReadToFindOut :
1. Chapter 1 Marriage

As time ticks by, the more Wendy feels her adventures with the boy who never aged felt like just a dream. A marvelous dream, in which this young girl fell in love with the one person she could never be with. But, he promised he would come back, and that single promise, is what keeps Wendy from closing the window, what keeps her telling stories every night, whether she may be sick, or tired, she'll tell the story. But alas, poor Wendy has cried day and night, not only because the one who stole her heart hasn't returned, but because, Wendy, has forgotten how to fly. And as you may know, walking gets too boring, when you know how to fly.

When The Darling children returned home that night, so long ago, Mrs. Darling had gasped. "Wendy!" She cried out. Mr. Darling looked to Wendy and gasped as well. Aunt Milicent walked to Wendy.

"As I said, right in the right hand corner, was the hidden kiss. And our young Wendy has now found the one it belongs to." Wendy had thought back to when she gave Peter a "Thimble", and blushed.

Once she aged thirteen, her mother and aunt began accepting suitors, but Wendy found all of them beastly. One man would be sweet, but with horrible manners and the eyes of a cat, while another, would be very handsome and well mannered, but intolerable. Making cocky smiles, flirting with any, and _every _woman.

"So Wendy," He once asked. "Where shall we be married?" The cocky smile came out to play.

Wendy had sighed, "You like woman, don't you Martin?" He nodded. "You believe," She smiled, as if she actually meant this, "You have _the_ finest physique?" He nodded. "Then take your physique to someone who actually cares about it, because you are most definitely **not **the man for me." She closed the door. She slid down the door, finding her knees to her chest and her forehead in her palms. "No one in this world is."

At the age of fourteen, her aunt began training Wendy to become a lady. She was determined to marry her off. First on the list was to get her out of the nursery with her brothers, but, Wendy refused to leave, for she thought Peter wouldn't be able to find her. So, her brothers were forced to move rooms, leaving Wendy with no one to tell her stories to.

"And they lived happily. Ever. After. The end." Wendy said, staring out the Window to the stars.

The next, was to improve her manners. But, Wendy didn't have bad manners. In fact, Wendy's manners were very well. It was only when someone made her angry that she became rude. Like one of the men who came to visit had said, "Fairy tales are for children." This angered Wendy.

"No harm intended my good sir, but you yourself are not but just a child."

"Excuse, but I am a fine man. And fine men don't waste time on fairy tales."

"Why is that?" She stood up and hovered over him. "You are but just a child! And if you truly believe that, when you finally **are **a man, you shall not be truly living at all!"

"I am the child? You're the one who is acting like a child right now! You are not the woman I wish to marry." She laughed, pushing him out of the door.

"Godspeed finding a woman willing to put up with your…_nonsense_!" She slammed the door.

The final step, was to improve her posture, and dress ware, so that she would be able to dress herself properly. She normally dressed in a sweater, with a knee length skirt, but her aunt said she needs to start wearing dresses. Maybe even some to accentuate her figure. She felt strange in a corset, especially as they began tying the back. Her body has changed in some areas, and her aunt said all women must "flaunt them" but her mother gasped, disagreeing.

Wendy laughed, but then found it hard to breathe in this corset. They reassured her, it was normal. She wasn't sure how they did it, after one walk around the house, she practically begged for them to take it off, and her mother was going to, she couldn't help it, her kind heart demanded it. But, Aunt Milicent stopped her.

Wendy found those days hysterical, in more ways than one. She was now fifteen, and became used to the corsets. But, she still has not gotten used to the idea of marrying one of these men, and probably never will.

Peter is always at the back of her mind, and slowly makes his way to the front when she is speaking to a man. The boys are still going to school, but a tragedy has struck. November third, one year ago, Michael had been following Nana, who had gotten loose, as always. He caught up to her, but she was on the tracks of a oncoming train. Michael, having the kind, wonderful heart he does, ran to push her, stepping in front of the train. Mrs. And Mr. Darling wouldn't speak for over three months, for their hearts had flown away with Michael, and so they could not speak. Wendy keeps Michael's teddy bear in a chair, with a pirate hat on its head, and a wooden sword in its arms, as he would have wanted. The week after Michael's death was the only time Wendy didn't think of Peter. The boys' became dreadfully awful in school, being sent to the office over and over, but the principal didn't take affirmative action, for most of London had heard of the Darling family and the death of one of their younger sons.

But things began going back to normal, and Wendy told the boys' stories, while also keeping Nana in her room. But something strange happened. If you were to look at Nana, she'd seem sad. She tends to mope around, as if she is mourning as well.

Of course, the Darling family has not forgotten, nor gotten over young Michael's death. They are simply coping with it, allowing it.

"Wendy, Sir Charles Dachion wishes for you to accompany him to his father's banquet." Mr. Darling said, handing Wendy a letter that said the same. Mr. Darling saw the look on her face and added, "this is my boss's son. I would be in trouble if you didn't." She nodded.

"Send a message saying I accept." She stood. "May I be excused?" Her mother nodded.

Wendy sat at the window in the nursery, staring at the stars above, searching for the second to the right, but it was gone. As expected. It's as if it never happened.

She fiddled around with the acorn, with a hole in the middle, which lie around her neck. "A kiss…" She thought back to when she first met Peter. Then she began a story. "All children grow up, except one." She said to the sky. "You see, there was a girl named Wendy Darling, who liked to tell her…" She swallowed back tears. "Two younger brothers marvelous stories, in which good triumphs evil, and it always ends with a kiss, and a happily ever after." The trees began to still, as if the world wanted to hear the story of Peter Pan. "A young boy named Peter Pan lived in a place called Neverland, where he never aged. Even the mention of the word "Man" offended him. Along with the word "love"." She looked at the acorn. "One night, he came to the children's nursery window to hear Wendy's story of Cinderella, but was caught by the children's nurse-dog, Nana. The children looked out of the window, but saw nothing. The next night, the boy had snuck in, to take a closer look at the girl who told such adventurous stories. He decided to fly above her bed, and caress her cheek, but this awoke young Wendy. She opened her eyes to see him, and sat up, where he flew back and hit his against the ceiling. Nana began barking, scaring him away. He then tried to fly out of the window, but Nana caught his shadow. He flew away, leaving his shadow in the nursery. The next night, he came back to retrieve his shadow with his fairy, Tinkerbell. But when he found it, he tried to stick it to his foot by rubbing soap on, but alas, it refused to stick, so he threw the soap at the mocking shadow, laid his head down, and began to cry. This woke Wendy up. She offered to sew it on for him, he agreed hesitantly. Once done, he checked her work, balancing between her two brother bed post and swinging his feet, slamming his shadow to the wall, where id began to mimic his movements. He swung around smiled cockily. and said, "The cleverless of me!" "Oh, and I did nothing." She said, slightly upset. "Nahh, you did a little." So she told him goodnight and went back to bed. But he sat on her bed calling her name and then hovered over her face saying, "One girl is worth more than twenty boys." "You really think so?" She said, covering her face with the blanket. And so he began to tell her of the lost boys, and where he lived."

"Wendy? It's time to get ready." Mrs. Darling said.

"Coming." She stood. "You wouldn't like to hear the rest." She said to the trees. "It's a sad love story which cannot happen. Alas, even after she shared a kiss with Peter, he couldn't return her feelings." The trees began to sway again when Wendy opened the nursery door, walking out.

Sir Charles Dachion was down stairs when Wendy came down. Once he turned to her, he was left speechless. All of the boys ran to her, telling her she looked beautiful and such, but she didn't feel beautiful… She felt fake.

Mr. Darling smiled, "Ah, so she does live." He walked to her. "I thought the feminine side of you was gone." He winked, and led her to Charles.

"All other men will be envious of me." He said laughing. Wendy walked to him and curtsied, he bowed. They both stood and he took her hand, walking towards the door.

"Have fun!" Mrs. Darling said, right as the door closed. "Oh no." She said, worried.

"What is it?" Mr. Darling asked, walking to his wife.

"I have a horrible feeling about this."

"So, I've heard many a men have asked for your hand, but you deny it to them all. Why is that?" Charles asked.

"Do you believe in fairytales?" Wendy asked, not even looking at his face, for she still felt she was with the wrong man, as she often does.

"I'm not quite sure, but I love a good story."

Wendy now looked up at him, seeing his brownish-orange eyes shine, while smiling. "That's something I could imagine him saying…" She said. When she saw his questioning look, she decided to answer his question. "Because, I love another. And since I shall most likely never see him again, I thought, "Maybe, if someone was even remotely like him, I could push through a marriage, to make my family happy."

"Is that from him?" Charles pointed to the acorn.

Wendy looked down to it. "Ahh, yes. It was his kiss to me." She looked up and smiled. Charles chuckled. "Haha, yes. He wasn't quite sure what a kiss was, and I was scared, so I gave him a thimble."

"A thimble?" Charles began laughing.

"Yes, and he thinks that a kiss is called a thimble."

Charles whipped a tear away from his eye. "So, what happened?"

Wendy sighed, a pain aching in her heart. "Twas not meant to be I suppose. He refused to grow up, and I just wanted to grow up with him."

"It doesn't seem that you weren't meant to be, it seems he just didn't realize that you were." Charles said.

"That might just be the best news I've heard in a _very_ long time." Wendy said, laughing. They continued walking until they got to the banquet. Right as they were about to walk into it, everyone ran out, screaming.

"What the-" Charles was cut off by a enraged fairy. She shoved him into the crowd of people, in which he got carried away with.

"Charles!" Wendy felt bad, but she was much more interested in the fairy who was destroying the banquet. She ran inside and almost couldn't believe her eyes. "T-Tinker Bell?"

The fairy turned, red fury surrounding her being. She was definitely unhappy. She came up to Wendy, saying things that Wendy couldn't understand.

"Tink I-" Then Tink fell to the ground, colored blue. Wendy peered down to look at her, but Tink blew some of her dust into Wendy's eyes. She fell to the ground on her behind. "Oww!"

"Oh stop whining!"

Wendy looked up to see who had said that, but there was only Tink. "What a strange illusion."

"What illusion?" Tink said.

"AH! I can understand you!"

"Yeaaahh. Now I got your attention. How could you? After all Peter has been through, you just…moved on?"

"Moved on? Whoever said I moved on!" Wendy said standing up. "And what has Peter been through..?"

"Well…"

Wendy walked home in complete awe. "He…I…My god. How could I have been so stupid?" Wendy fell to her knees, eyes pouring like a salty waterfall. "I'm so sorry Peter!" She cried into her hands. "No wonder he's never come back to me…"

Once she arrived at her home, Mr. and Mrs. Darling ran up to her. "Whatever happened?"

"Yes, what? Charles has been waiting for-" Her father saw Wendy's red eyes. "Oh, Wendy…" He hugged her. She began crying into his shoulder. Charles came out of the dining room.

"Wendy…?" She stepped away from her father, then ran up to Charles, tugging him with her to her nursery. She had to at least explain herself.

Wendy told him all about Peter, and how she felt, and how her life has been afterwards.

"I'm sorry to hear about Michael. I lost my older brother when I was younger too."

"Do you mind me asking what happened?"

"It's fine. He took one of the bikes, my parents said he was running away. But, they found parts of the bike in the water underneath the Moselumion Bridge. Later, they found his shirt, well, part of it."

"That's terrible!" Wendy said. Her mouth dropped, eyes began to water.

"Oh, Wendy. Don't cry!" He smiled at her, and touched Wendy's shoulder. "We're ok with it now. We accepted it. Besides, I hardly knew him. I was only three, and he was almost thirteen."

**OOOOH! :O 13 HUH? HMMMMMM. SOUNDS MYSTERIOUSLY FAMILIAR! O.o read to find out what happens next!**


	2. Chapter 2 Fallen Ill

"Thirteen! He was so young." Wendy looked down. Charles lifted her chin.

"And so are you."

"I'm really and truly not. I feel so old. My mother said that soon I'll be too old to be married off." She began to laugh.

"Then marry me!" Charles said, completely serious.

"What?" Wendy looked up at his hazel eyes. "But I already told yo-"

"Yes, I know. Peter. But I'm here!" He held Wendy's hands. "Think of it like this. Out of all of the men who have asked you, all of the men who have told you they cared, which one do you think you could laugh the most with?" Wendy looked down. Of course, it was him. But how could she betray Peter? Get married, run off, leave the nursery.

"You. But, I don't wish to leave the nursery!" She stood up, placing her hands on her hips.

"Ha-ha, of course! Whatever you want." He smiled up at her, eyes gleaming.

She felt terrible. For she knew she would never return his feelings. I could never kiss this man. "I've promised myself to someone else. I can't break such an important promise!" She said to the trees. They slowed their sway, and Wendy knew they had to be listening. "I wonder why his brother left home."

"MOTHER!" She ran down the stairs, screaming for her family. "BOYS! FATHER!" Within the next thirty seconds, all members of the family were present at Wendy's orders.

"Why do you scream so loud?" Mr. Darling asked.

"What is it Wendy?" Mrs. Darling asked.

"Charles brother! He ran away from home, and they believe he died from an accident on a bridge, but boy's! No body was ever found!"

The boys automatically knew what she had meant, but her parents were confused.

"Why are you so happy about this?" Mr. Darling asked.

"Father," Tootles took over. "Once a child runs away, if not claimed in seven days, they are sent to the Neverland."

Mrs. Darling's eyes shot open from their sleep state, and Mr. Darling smiled.

"Father, he could be there somewhere. Or better yet," She turned to the boys. "He could be here." Everyone gasped. She walked to the boys. "How old are you?" She asked. All of them looked at each other, then shrugged. "You do not know?" They shook their heads. "Then we must find Peter. Maybe he knows."

"Oh, Wendy!" Charles ran up to Wendy as she was leaving a market. "There you are! I need to talk to you."

"Of course. What about?" She stopped and turned. Charles was beginning to speak, but then he noticed Wendy's groceries. His serious face fell off, and he began laughing.

"Whatever are you going to do…with that?" He fell to his knees laughing.

"I'm visiting an old friend." She smiled. Her arms were filled with children's clothing, flowers, water jugs, flour, and a pirate hat.

"Peter." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes." She swallowed. I have words to tell him, also, I must tell him of us. Just in case he comes back.

"Yes, I don't want you breaking any more hearts then you have to."

Wendy slightly laughed, then asked, "What were you going to say before?"

"Ah, father said your father was acting peculiar today, and even told mine that he had a surprise for him… Whatever does he mean?" He asked, confused.

Wendy giggled. "I do not believe I know what you are speaking of." She turned her head smiling and began to walk.

That night, she sat at her window, dressed in a child's gown, with a flower in hand filled with water. She had placed flour around the window, just in case he didn't come when she was awake, she could know if he came at all.

"Peter. Please come. Please come and drink your medicine." Wendy Had the pirate hat on, holding one of the swords the boys brought back. "I have much to tell you." The snow blew through the window, causing goose bumps to cover Wendy's body. "Then I shall tell another story. One that you will love." The trees, as expected, began to slowly come to a stop. "This story is of a girl, and a boy. The girl loves the boy truly, but the boy doesn't quite feel the same. Or, maybe he does." Wendy's eyes began to tear up. "But, how should she know if she never sees him? He told her. He told her he would come back, but he never did." A tear dropped as she stood. "The girl feels forgotten! Betrayed even!" She then sat back down. "But time is passing. The boys' refusal to grow up…create quite a damper on this growing girl's heart."

"Don't cry Wendy." Wendy turned to see Michael. She bit her lip, as the tears fell heavily from her eyes. She stood up, running to Michael.

"Oh, Michael!" She hugged him, knowing he would disappear.

"I don't like sad stories." Michael said. "When your sad, I'm sad Wendy. Please, Don't cry." But this just broke her heart even more.

"Michael, why have you left us?" She looked into his eyes. Her tears began to cloud her vision, so she wiped them away so she wouldn't miss a moment, but when she wiped away, Michael was gone. She stood up and ran to the window, which was covered in snow. She jumped through it, landing on the deck of the house. The snow blew against her, but she stayed out as long as she could. But she had frozen to her extent, so she went back in the window, cuddled up in a blanket next to the window, and fell asleep.

"Wendy." Peter whispered to her. "Wendy." She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Peter." She sat up.

"Why are you sitting next to an open window during winter?" He asked, confused.

"I didn't want to miss you if you came. And you did."

"I didn't."

"But, you're in front of me right now!" She stood, reaching for him, but he jumped back.

"You're imagining it." Wendy stepped closer.

"Why didn't you come back? Like you promised!"

"Because, I didn't want to see you." Wendy's heart nearly fell onto the floor. She stepped back.

"But Peter I-"

"I don't feel the same Wendy. I just don't feel what you do." He stepped towards the window. "I only liked your stories. You were a friend."

Wendy could hardly breathe. "A friend? I was a friend!" She stepped away from him. Away from her future. Away from fate. "You don't really mean to tell me, you felt nothing at all?" He nodded, as if she was asking any other question, instead of asking the most important question of her life. "So I just poured my heart, and three years of my life into a toilet, and flushed it all away." She grabbed her chest. "You're lying." She took the pirate hat off, and threw it at him. "You're lying!" Wendy grabbed her "kiss" and threw it at him. "Then go home…go home, and take your feelings with you." She turned away.

"Goodbye Wendy." She turned to see the window shut, and her acorn gone.

"No, Peter…don't leave." Her heart had a horrible pain in it. So horrible, that Wendy fell to the ground. Her whole body began to throb, and she closed her eyes. "Don't go…"

When she awoke, she was lying on the living room sofa. She tried to move, but her body ached much too much.

"She's awake!" Someone yelled. Wendy looked to where it came from and saw Charles sitting beside her. "Wendy…"

"Oh, thank god! Wendy!" Mrs. Darling began smiling and crying.

"What happened?" Wendy spoke weakly.

"You fell asleep in a gown with the window open! What do you think happened!" Mr. Darling exclaimed.

"George! She's still recovering." Mrs. Darling said.

"Asleep…" Wendy whispered.

"Wendy, you fell ill to the cold! You're very lucky to have Charles. If he hadn't come, you might have died!" Wendy looked to Charles.

"Thank yo-" Wendy's eyes shot open whenever she felt around her neck. Her kiss was gone. "Where is it?" She yelled as loud as she could manage.

Charles pulled it out of his coat pocket. "It was lying on the window seal." He handed back to her.

"So he didn't take it."

"Who?"

"Peter."

"Peter came?"

"Well…I thought he did." For the first time, she was glad he didn't. That meant the words he spoke were just Wendy, trying to rid herself of these feelings.

"Wendy, you must stay lying here until tomorrow." Her father said. Wendy nodded.

Charles stayed with her for most of the time, but after Wendy became sleepy, he told her he'd be back in the morning.

Wedy got up, feeling horrible all over, and walked up the stairs. "By the time I get there, Peter shall be a man." She sighed, crawling up the stairs.

When she finally reached her destination, she gasped. Michael was standing by the window, looking out. He turned when she entered. "Wendy!" His face brightened.

"Michael… Are you alive?"

"Of course I am." He laughed. "But, I don't live here anymore."

Wendy thought for a moment. "Do you live with…Peter?"

"No. Peter lives on the second star, I live on the first. Along with all the other children who…pass on at a young age." Wendy smiled, and tears filled her eyes.

"May I come with you? And, maybe, you could take me to the second star?" Michael looked around and gasped. He ran to his teddy bear. "Oh! Yes Wendy! If I can take him!"

Wendy nodded happily. "Take whatever you wish."

"Oh, may I take that pirate hat?"

"Yes."

He laughed and put it on. "Just like back then."

Wendy smiled. Michael walked to her, taking her hand. "Delamon?" He asked, and a young fairy came in. The fairy, bowed, and Wendy laughed and curtsied. She closed her eyes as the fairy flew above her, spreading Pixie Dust. She automatically lifted into the air.

"Oh Michael! How I've missed flying!" She swirled into the air.

"C'mon." He grabbed her hand, and they left into the night. Wendy couldn't help but laugh. She was going to see Peter, and she could fly again.

"You have to go by yourself from here. I'm not allowed to go past Everland." He flew away.

"Michael!" She yelled, but he didn't return.

She carried on, going straight.

"Peter. I'm coming." Suddenly, the clouds parted, and Wendy nearly fell into the ocean.


	3. Chapter 3 Peter?

The island was covered by a blackish-gray cloud, which was non-stop raining. Wendy sped forward, thinking of finding Peter.

The island's trees and forest was all dying. And suddenly she thought of the worst, but pushed it aside, even though it would explain everything.

She was going to be with him. She felt it in her bones.

She reached the tree house. Once on the ground, she took off running, pulling the vine, and sliding down. But once Wendy landed, she wished she hadn't. Everything was everywhere. It looked like a disaster. And to make everything worse, Peter wasn't there. She left and flew to the only other place she could think of. Pixie Hallow.

But none of the Pixies were there. Wendy felt like everything turned out wrong, but suddenly, the rain stopped. The pixies came out. And the cloud disappeared, leaving a beautiful sun shining his rays on Wendy's grief struck face.

"Wendy?" Wendy turned, and saw a blonde haired by with bright blue eyes staring back at her.

"PETER!" She ran to him, covered in water, she hugged him. He closed his eyes, and squeezed her.

"Wendy!" He cried out.

She looked up at his eyes, which she could now see he'd been crying. "Why were you crying boy?"

He laughed and flew into the air with her. "I wasn't crying! And because, you weren't here." He smiled, and she blushed. "Wendy…you've grown." He said, floating back down. Wendy floated to him.

"Peter. Will you come back with me? I believe we have found one of the lost boys' family!" She smiled, but Peter said nothing. "Peter.."

"How did you meet the family?" He said, looking at his feet.

"It is my father's boss's family." She sighed. "And my fiancé's."

"You mean husband?" He bounced back into one of the branches of a tree.

"No!" She looked at him, then huffed. "What if it was? Why would you care!" She turned away from him. "You wouldn't even come visit me."

Peter flew down behind Wendy. "I couldn't fly."

"I highly doubt that." She said, still walking. Peter flew up and whispered in her ear.

"I couldn't think happy thoughts after you left."

She turned around, without giving Peter time to move back, and was very close to his face. Her eyes had tears, very close to falling. "You missed his funeral." She said, hitting him in the chest.

Peter looked at her funny. "Whose?"

"MICHAEL'S!" She turned back around, but he was there, and he grabbed her around the waist, pulling her to him. She began pushing him away, yelling , "No!" but soon found herself crying into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." He pulled on her arm. "But I know Michaels on the first star." He smiled. Then began to fly, pulling Wendy along with him. "I'll help you find one of the boy's family, and let's go do…something amazing!" He flew faster.

Wendy flew up beside of him. "What?"

"Let's go break up with your husband!" He grinned as they flew into the sky at lightning speed.

Within minutes, the two were in the nursery. "Peter, please. Let me-" Peter jumped to the door, opening it and flying down the hall, down the stairs, and to where Mr. and Mrs. Darling stood, wide eyed.

"Where is Wendy's husband?" He asked, walking into the kitchen, looking behind furniture.

"He's… Not here." Mr. Darling said.

"He is at his home, preparing for the wedding." Mrs. Darling spoke, still surprised.

Wendy was still confused. "But Peter, I don't understand. What is your reasoning for this?"

He smiled the smile which could make Wendy go anywhere, do anything. Suddenly, the boys ran down the stairs. "PETER!" They yelled, running to him. He hugged them.

"My Lost Boy's!" He laughed, rubbing all of them on their heads. Wendy couldn't help but smile. But, something was bugging her. What? What could ruin this perfect moment?

"Peter, how old are the lost boys?" Wendy asked, suddenly remembering her task.

"Old? You should know better than me." He laughed.

"How long were they in Neverland?" I asked, stepping closer.

"I don't know. We had so many adventures, how am I to know something like that?" He flew up and began teasing some of the boys. "So, where is the home of this…Husband?"

"I don't know, I've never been." Wendy looked to her father.

"Oh no. You are to be married. I'm not telling you anything." Peter stopped flying and landed on the ground. He looked to Mr. Darling. "What about how Wendy feels?" Peter stepped closer to him.

"Ah, Wendy… feels perfectly fine. She agreed to the marriage. A-and, she and him laugh about all the time. I always see a smile on her face." He lifted his chin as if he won.

Peter, looked to Wendy, but she said nor did nothing. "Fine, she may laugh and she may smile. But has she given him a Thimble?" Wendy laughed and looked down.

"A…thimble?" Mr. Darling asked.

Wendy giggled. "It's called a kiss, Peter." He looked towards her, then walked up to her ear.

"You gave me…a kiss?"

"Yes. And, the kiss I had given you, the metal object? It was actually a thimble." Peter laughed. He smiled at Wendy, then looked down at her neck.

"You still have it." He was about to touch the acorn, but Mr. Darling interrupted by clearing his throat.

"Peter, is it?"

Peter turned, and then put his hands on his hips. "Peter Pan."

"Ahh, yes. Well you see, Wendy is now older then you by…two years if I am correct. She has begun to grow Peter. And she's not going to stop." Peter looked down at his feet. He nodded slowly, and then looked up.

"Where does he live?" Peter asked. "If you do not tell me, I will search every house, every store, and every building until I find him. Every city, every place which has a person within five feet of it. I will look." His voice was raspy. "I am telling you now, Mr. _Darling_, she will _not_ be married to him. This… I promise." Wendy looked to Peter, then to her father.

"You're just a boy! Why does it bother you so? I've heard you refused to grow. This means you refuse all feeling. Are you going to… torture my daughter more, making her believe you're coming back, when all you're really doing, is keeping her from loving someone _else_, and growing _old_ with them, and having children, and fitting in, and finding someone, someone who _truly cares_ about her." Mr. Darling walked to Peter. "Because that is all you are doing… Peter _Pan_. That is all you are capable of doing. You are… in-com-plete."

Peter stepped away from the man who just nearly tore his soul from his being. To hear such words from a grown up, such words that were so similar to that of Captain Hooks, he couldn't bear it any longer.

"I am not incomplete! This feeling, this feeling of hate towards me, that's a feeling I _never_ want to feel! I don't want to be someone like you, _sir_. I don't want to care about people feelings towards me! Why should I?" He stepped towards Wendy. "Your own daughter is being forced into something she doesn't want to do. _You_ want her to do it! Not her!" Mr. Darling's face filled with anger, he ran to Peter, hand lifted.

And suddenly, the world stopped. Wendy looked around, but time was frozen. She looked towards Peter, and he looked back and smiled. He walked to her, grabbed her hand, and ran out of the front door.

"Peter, what's happening?" He lifted her into the air.

"I'm saving you." He swirled in the air, pulling Wendy above him. "I know where he is." Wendy smiled, and they flew.

They landed on a roof top covered in snow. They crawled to the edge. Flipping over, Peter helped Wendy down onto a balcony. They looked inside a window, seeing three people frozen in their places. Wendy pointed out one of them. "That is Charles." Peter held Wendy's hand, flying down to the door.

"Are you ready?" Peter asked. Wendy looked into Peter's ocean blue eyes. They always made her feel welcome, and happy. She placed her hand on his cheek. It automatically became warm under her hand. She closed her eyes, going in to touch Peter's lips with hers. Before they even touched, Wendy's stomach grew butterflies they flew in every direction. She could only imagine Peter felt it too. Her heart began to lighten, like there wasn't a care in the world. Like, time had stopped.

But suddenly, time began again, and snow hit both of their faces. Wendy didn't care though. Through the shivers, through the icy flakes being thrown at her, her lips found Peters. But not like before, like on the Jolly Roger. This time, Peter held her, and it was almost as if fairies were flying all around them, lighting the world in which only Peter and Wendy could reach. All worries and trouble were gone, and all that was left was Peter. That's how she wanted it to be. Just her and Peter. No worries or troubles, or feelings that were not anything else except joy, friendship, excitement, and love.

"Wendy?"

And then, it broke. Wendy and Peter turned to see Charles standing in the doorway of the house, mouth ajar, and eyes quite saddened.

Peter stepped towards him. "Charles? We have to speak to you." He said, holding Wendy's hand.

"Jason?" Charles said, looking towards Peter.

"Jason?" Wendy asked.

"Jason?"

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" Charles ran to Peter, hugging him with such fierceness, Peter stuck out his tongue, gasping for air.

"Jason…" Wendy whispered. "Your brother?"


	4. Chapter 4 He now grows

Charles began prancing around, with Peter still in his arms. "Yes! My Brother! Mother! Father! Come quick!"

Wendy began thinking…and yes. Why hadn't she known before?

Mr. and Mrs. Dachion walked to the door. "What is it Ch-" Both of them looked up, straight at Peter. The woman ran to tackle Peter, while the man just stood there, and began to cry.

Wendy stepped back. Oh, the irony. She fell in love with a boy who lost his home, and decided to never grow up, and became engaged to a boy who was actually his long lost brother, which caused them both to dislike each other. "You found your way back home." Wendy whispered, tears beginning to fall, but this time, tears of joy.

Peter pushed them away. "My name…is Peter. Not…Jason."

Mrs. Dachion cried out, "NO! You _are_ Jason! You named one of your drawings Peter Pan! The child who would never age and always saved the day!" She looked him in the eyes. "You always wanted to be him." Peter's face filled with disbelief.

"No… You locked the window!" He said, stepping away from them. "You forgot!"

Wendy walked to Peter and grabbed his hand. "Peter, they didn't forget. They thought you died." He looked at her, still confused. "You took your bicycle to run away, and I guess you threw your clothes in the river and left your bike beside the bridge when you went to Kensington Gardens. Peter, they found the clothes and the bike and thought you fell to your death off of the bridge. They didn't replace you! You had a little brother." Wendy looked at Charles, who was now crying heavily. "A brother named Charles. That is who you saw. Not your replacement." He looked from Wendy, to the family.

He jumped away from Wendy and placed his hand on his head. "It's too much."

Charles stepped closer. "Jason, Peter, whichever you wish to be called. We have pictures of you all around the house. Your blue eyes stood out amongst us, your blonde hair from mother. It's definitely you."

Peter looked at Charles. "Wendy is not to marry you." He stepped closer. "My own _brother _will **not**…marry Wendy." He stepped to the family. "I don't want to grow up."

Wendy closed her eyes. "Peter, even if it means you'll be growing up with me?" A single tear fell, landing on the ground. Peter turned around.

"Wendy… I-"

Wendy nodded, wiping at her eyes. "It's fine. At least now…I know you won't be coming back. I'm glad Michaels alive…" She whispered the last part to herself, allowing her to fly. She left.

"I will be back." Peter said, flying after Wendy. Charles looked at his parents, then began running.

So there they were. The love triangle.

"I understand now Peter." Wendy said looking at her feet. "Why you refuse to love. You did love once, and then you thought the people you loved… forgotten you." She looked at Peter. "You know, you did the same to me. But Peter, I still love you! Together, there is no such thing as hate, or fear! It's just us. I helped you take down your walls you built up around you, but you continuously push me away." She walked to Charles. "You must forgive them Peter. Forgive, and forget." She held the acorn. "Go home. Go home, and live."

"Wendy, what is this feeling I feel, right now, for you?"

"It's called love, Peter. And just the sound of it offends you."

"Is that a grown up feeling?" Peter asked.

"I believe it becomes clear…when you grow up."

"So, all along, it was my brother who you were in love with?" Charles asked.

"Apparently so. But he does not wish to grow up. So I must wish not to love him. And maybe, my wish will come true, since his did."

Peter sighed and shook his head. "Why must you spoil everything?" He asked, calmly.

"Because Peter, it wall all just make believe." Peter shook his head.

"No. No, it wasn't. What was make believe… was the thought that I could stay happy and young forever. And that you would stay young with me. It is time for reality, Wendy."

"And what _is_ your, Peter? Because I would very much so like to know."

"My reality, is to grow up." Wendy gasped. "To go to school. To go to an office. And to become a man." He walked to Wendy, and took both of her hands in his. "And to do all of those things with you by my side." Wendy smiled and hugged Peter. For all her dreams are becoming true. But a light began to glow from Peter. Wendy took a step back, as it began to consume him.

"Peter!" She yelled, but Charles held her back from running to him.

As all this happened, she began to think about what Tink said. Peter had flown to Wendy's house, to see if they had forgotten her, but they hadn't, and Peter had been upset, and closed the nursery window, but Mrs. Darling had begun to open it again, and Mr. Darling helped her. And when he left Wendy, all of Neverland became dark and stormy. Peter couldn't fly, and he whispered her name in his sleep. He had been afraid that what Captain Hook said would come true. And Wendy was appalled when she found out what he had said. He told him that she was leaving him, and that in the future, Wendy would be grown in her nursery, with window shut, but Peter said he would open it. So hook said it would be barred, and Peter said he'd call out her name, but hook said she couldn't hear, nor see him. She would have forgotten all about him. But that was impossible, she would never forget. Then Hook told him that Wendy's husband would replace Peter. But there was no man in the world who could take his place in her heart. He had have known that.

She looked down to see Peter laying on the ground, covered in blue dust. Wendy fell to her knees beside him, and began dusting it off of him. The powder clung to him, so it was dreadfully hard, but she finally got enough off to see the difference in Peter's jaw bone, and cheeks, and arms, and torso, and legs. He had aged. Wendy fell back.

"Peter…"

Peter opened his eyes and sat up, looking at Wendy. "I feel different."

"You look different!" She yelled. Peter looked at his arms, then legs, and jumped up. He was now the same height as Wendy again.

"How old am I?"

"Probably around sixteen, or seventeen."

"Is that how old you are?" He asked Charles. Charles nodded.

"Sixteen." He said.

"Then I can do this." He turned to Wendy. "Wendy…will you marry me?"

Wendy smiled and ran to Peter. "Is that even a question? Of course I will!" She kissed him.

"Well played brother. I shall see you at home." And Charles began to walk away.

"Peter, this isn't make believe anymore. You shall really be my…husband." She giggled at the last word.

"I know. And we both shall have new names! For I, am Peter Jason Pan, and you, will be Wendy Moira Angela Pan."

Wendy laughed. "What silly names we have!"

"Then I guess we can keep your last name." Peter lifted her chin and kissed her. Then lifted away and smiled, but Wendy grabbed his shirt, and pulled him into a deeper kiss.

Now, Peter lives with Wendy in her nursery, with one child. Jane.

"And she never was to see Peter Pan again." Wendy said, finishing her story of Peter Pan.

"Wasn't she sad?"

"No, she knew he would forget. For he has many adventures."

"Ah, goodnight momma."

"Goodnight, Darling."

And Wendy did tell her young Jane the truth. The boy who she saw, was not the boy she once knew as Peter Pan. The Peter she knows, is still childish, and still makes her laugh, and is still just as cocky as ever. But this boy…Grew up. And he is now the a author of Pirate books, and Wendy helps him by telling him wonderful stories.

"Wendy." Peter said through the open door. Wendy stood and walked to him in the hall.

"Yes?"

"There is another in my place on Neverland. And he has taken my name." Wendy gasped.

"How do you know?"

"I can feel it. Tinker Bell has just told me."

"Tinker Bell was here?" Wendy and Peter looked each other in the eyes, and then ran back into the nursery.

I would love to tell you that they reached the nursery in time, but then…

There would be no story.

R&&R!3


End file.
